Quiero Conocer A Tus Padres
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Dos bodas cerca de llevarse a cabo. Un malentendido, bueno, muchos malentendidos. Añoranzas y Melancolías. Unidos al ferviente deseo de compartir con personas que no están presentes. ¿Cómo acabará todo esto? No tengo la menor idea.
1. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola! Aca les traigo una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió hoy xD. No sé qué tan larga será, pero los capítulos serán cortos, a su vez, al ser cortos probablemente tendrán incluso dos capítulos semanales. _

_El nombre aún no sé de donde salió xD pero me encanta y tiene mucho que ver con la historia :3._

_Bueno, espero les guste y todo eso, y pues, en tal caso, hasta el siguiente capítulo :*._

_**Nota:**__ Me enfocaré principalmente en NaruHina y SasuSaku pero, es muy probable que aparezcan otras, principalmente ShikaTema. También deberían saber que hay viajes en el tiempo involucrados._

_**Declainer:**__ Masashi Kishimoto creó a Naruto, yo no he sido, sí hubiese sido yo, sería millonaria y viviría en Japón :3._

_Ahora sí, a leer._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**Preguntas Que Nunca Le Debes Preguntar A Tu Futuro Esposo -Sí Es Un Ninja Huérfano, Con Problemas Familiares O Con Extraños Inners En Su Interior- Antes De Tu Boda.**

—No sabría cómo explicar esto pero, tengo más de dos días dándole vueltas a algo. No es que me detenga demasiado a pensarlo, o que sea estrictamente importante, simplemente, no logro sacarlo de mi cabeza. Una simple pregunta casual ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza en un segundo, «_ ¿crees que las cosas serían diferentes sí tus padres vivieran?» _Se atrevió a preguntarme eso. No quería una escena, o una discusión así que simplemente le respondí que aunque mis padres vivieran yo seguiría estando a su lado. La respuesta que daría un Casanova embustero. Pero bueno, así soy yo, no se puede esperar menos de alguien como Uchiha Sasuke, además, no podría decirle a Sakura que sí mis padres vivieran, ella y yo probablemente no fuéramos ni siquiera amigos.

—_« ¿Qué tiene de malo querer saber más sobre el pasado de la persona con quien estas a punto de casarte?»_ Entiendo que nunca he contado demasiado sobre mi o mi familia pero, realmente, de verdad es un tema que no me agrada demasiado. El pasado de mi familia es algo tan horrible que ni a mí me gusta, simplemente no concibo aprobar muchas de las hazañas hechas por mis antepasados, y realmente me ha costado mucho el borrarlos a todos de mi mente como para obligarme a hablar al respecto. La verdad, no pensé que terminaría a la defensiva, huyendo despavorida pero fue lo que hice. Le dije que no quería hablar al respecto y huí, por primera y única vez, huí de la persona que amo, pero yo, Hyuuga Hinata no podía hablarle a Naruto de algo tan delicado como lo es el pasado del Clan Hyuuga.

—No pensé que las cosas estuvieran tan graves —el azabache suspiró y pidió una botella mas al cantinero que pasaba por su lado—. Supongo que esos dos idiotas no pueden entender que nuestra vida es diferente a la suya.

—Es cierto —le dio la razón quién le acompañaba, suspirando y estirando los brazos sobre la mesa—. No pensé que Naruto-kun se enojara tanto conmigo —murmuró entre dientes.

—Y aunque Sakura no diga nada, sé bien que está enojada —se recostó al espaldar y bebió un trago grueso raspándose la garganta con el picor del alcohol—. Pero conociéndola, espero que llegue mañana corriendo a casa a decirme que debemos entregar las invitaciones —su compañera de trago sonrió tranquila.

—De seguro lo hará, Sakura-san te quiere mucho y ella está muy emocionada con la boda, sobre todo porque se harán las dos juntas —suspiró y llenó su copa una vez más, sentándose derecha—. Supongo que Naruto hará lo mismo mañana.

—Bueno, algo es seguro —dijo con fuerza, llamando por completo la atención de Hinata—. Cuando tomas no tartamudeas.

—¡Ba, cállate! —exclamó sonriendo con las mejillas ya rojas por los efectos del alcohol—. ¿Por el despecho? —preguntó levantando su copa, invitándole a brindar.

—Por el despecho —chocó su copa con la de ella y tomaron ambos tragos a fondo blanco sonriendo.

o

O

o

—_¡Soy la persona más afortunada del mundo!_ Se supone que ahora mismo debería estar gritando algo como eso, pues al fin, en una semana voy a casarme con el hombre de mis sueños, esa persona a la que siempre quise, que siempre admiré y siempre amé, y sin embargo aquí estoy, preguntándome a mi misma porque siento que algo no está bien. Esta tarde discutimos luego de que le pregunté una tontería por simple curiosidad, pero su respuesta no acabó de convencerme, y lo peor es que al final terminé siendo el blanco de sus cuestionamientos sin sentidos; _« ¿Por qué estas tan enojada últimamente, acaso ya no deseas casarte conmigo?»_ ¡Por Dios ¿qué pregunta es esa?! Debería saber que nada en este mundo me haría más feliz en este momento, aunque, no debí responder como lo hice. Tal vez decirle _«No lo sé…» _no fue la mejor respuesta para la ocasión.

—Vaya, que difícil es entender a las mujeres. Se supone que quieren que les andes preguntando sobre ellas y ser ellas el centro de atención. ¡Ah! Pero voy y le pregunto a Hinata sobre sus familia y me arma el berrinche que nunca imagine podría dedicarme. ¿Acaso era tan malo querer saber un poco sobre ella? Es que vamos, yo no sé prácticamente nada sobre Hinata, ósea nada que ella me haya dicho, algo así como algo que solo yo sepa, se supone que seré su esposo, debería confiar más en mi. Lo peor es que cuando intenté reclamarle me lanzo un golpe bajo _« ¿Aún te gusta Sakura-san?» _¡AAAAH! ¿De dónde saca tal tontería? No tengo idea que le pasa, tal vez sea eso que dijo Obaa-chan, _Nervios pre-maritales_, pero estoy comenzando a cabrearme.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó Sakura golpeándole la cabeza con fuerza—. ¡Te estoy hablando! —suspiró cansada—. Va, sí los dos estamos igual de enredados.

—Y que lo digas —aseguró su ex compañero de equipo siguiéndole los pasos con pesadez.

—¿Hinata estaba muy enojada? —preguntó calmada, guardando las manos en los bolsillos para aliviarse del frio.

—Nunca la había visto tan enojada como hoy —suspiró mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos con exageración—. De hecho nunca la había visto enojada.

—Ya, ya, cálmate —pidió frustrada Sakura golpeándole la espalda—. Ya verás cómo se le pasa —suspiró—. Hinata-chan es un pan de Dios después de todo.

—Sí… Lo sé —resopló y las lágrimas volvieron haciendo enojar a Sakura.

—¿Y ahora porque lloras? —preguntó prepara para asestarle otro golpe.

—Porque… porque… de seguro Hinata-chan está en su casa durmiendo tranquila y yo dando vueltas por la aldea en busca de sake —se aferró a las piernas de Sakura—. Quiero ir a ver a Hinata-chan.

—Deja de llorar Naruto, no seas idiota —sacudió el pie soltándose y le haló del brazo obligándolo a ponerse en pie—. No puedes hablar con ella como estas ahora.

—Es cierto —suspiró y cruzó la calle para llegar al bar, seguido de la pelirosa y una vez allí levantó la cortina que cubría la entrada—. Sakura… —ella lo miró desde afuera asomándose sin mirar dentro del local.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó extrañada.

—¿Qué tanto he bebido? —preguntó apretando los puños y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Solo dos botellas, ¿por qué? —el rubio señaló en dirección a una mesa en un rincón del local al que se disponían a entrar.

—Entonces estoy suficientemente sobrio para no estar imaginando que allí están Sasuke y Hinata juntos, ¿verdad? —con los ojos como platos la ojiverde miró en la dirección señalada, sin creerse lo que veía.

Sentados en la mesa estaban Sasuke y Hinata, de espalda a la entrada y sonriendo, sí, ella le había sonreído al azabache ofreciéndole un brindis, él le había respondido la sonrisa y hasta le había rozado la mejilla con sus dedos delicadamente apartándole unos mechones rebeldes de cabello. Aquella actitud -a los ojos de Naruto y Sakura- era completamente extraña en ambos, es decir, Sasuke no era amable con nadie, incluso con Sakura era un poco distante y Hinata pues, era la última persona que esperaban encontrar en un bar tomándose unos tragos, sola, con un hombre, ¡con el mejor amigo de su futuro esposo!

—¿Qué diablos…

—…Está pasando? —completó la pregunta Sakura.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_¡Bueno! ¿Qué les pareció? Jeje. A mí me gustó :3 xD_

_Espero opiniones y sí todo está bien -y no me voy a comprar los presentes para __**san nicolas**__ de mis dos sobrinos chiquitos-, el siguiente capítulo estará para el miércoles o jueves :3_

_:*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, hola! Como dicen por ahí "Lo prometido es deuda" jeje, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de __**Quiero Conocer a Tus Padres**__ en serio, el nombre me sigue dando risa xD_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**Las Dudas Seguirán Siendo Dudas, Incluso Cuando Se Diga Que No Sé Tienen Dudas, Porque Cuando las Dudas Hacen Acto De Presencia Difícilmente Se Desvanecen De La Mente De Aquel Que Tenga Dudas Y Tampoco Se Borran De La Mente De Quién Se Ha Dudado.**

o

O

o

―¿Qué diablos…

―…Está pasando? ―completó Sakura la pregunta.

―Júrame que no alucino ―pidió el rubio apretando los dientes.

―Desgraciadamente no ―aseguró Sakura cruzada de brazos, golpeando varias veces el suelo con su tacón.

―Tsk ―no podía soportarlo más. Bajó la mano y cuando la volvió al frente una bola de chakra y viento se había formado en ella, y como sí su vida dependiera de ello, dio un paso al frente, entrando en la taberna―. ¡Teme!

―Al suelo ―le advirtió calmada Hinata a Sasuke y dándose la vuelta con el byakuugan activado sujeto la mano derecha de Naruto hacia arriba -alejando quedando el rasengan aún dando vueltas sobre su negruzca cabeza- sujetó su palma derecha contra el pecho de Naruto y su seño se frunció―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Hi-Hinata-chan ―Su garganta se atoró. Los ojos de su prometida volvieron a la normalidad, pero la fuerza con que le miraba era terrorífica―. Hinata-chan… ―no sabía que decir, solo se limitó a deshacer la esfera en su mano, recibiendo en respuesta la liberación de su mano―. ¿Por qué te interpones?

―¿De verdad me estas preguntando eso? ―sin retirar la mano de su pecho rodó sus ojos por la sala, donde las personas observaban aterradas, incluyendo al dueño, que observaba todo escondido tras la barra―. ¿Crees que estas personas deben salir afectadas por algo que no les incumbe?

―Yo… ―intentó hablar pero Hinata se giró, dejándole con la palabra en la boca y golpeándole el rostro con su largo cabello.

―Vámonos ―dijo, reverenciando a los presentes como disculpa y saliendo del local seguida de Naruto sin siquiera detenerse a saludar a la pelirosa, a pesar de haber cruzado miradas.

―Por favor, discúlpenos ―pidió el azabache al cantinero dejando sobre la barra una cantidad de dinero superior a lo que habían consumido, y sin decir nada mas salió, y tomó del brazo a Sakura con fuerza, obligándola a retirarse―. Entonces, ¿podemos escuchar una explicación? ―exigió el Uchiha posicionándose de pie junto a Hinata.

—¡Sasuke-kun, son ustedes quienes nos deben una explicación! —aseguró la Haruno con la mirada firme y sus brazos cruzados al frente.

—¡¿Y que tendríamos que explicarles?! —preguntó el acusado, levantando la voz por la irritación.

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó con ironía el rubio, apretando los dientes y los puños—. ¡Tal vez, el hecho de que estén juntos, solos, a estas horas de la noche, y en un barsucho de mala muerte! —Sasuke estaba dispuesto a responderle y fue interrumpido por la ebria mujer a su lado.

—¡El mismo barsucho al que ustedes dos estaban por entrar! —sus mejillas completamente rojas, sus puños apretados y sus labios presionados entre sus dientes. Solo esas palabras y todo quedó en silencio. Hinata a un lado de Sasuke, Sakura a un lado de Naruto, Sasuke frente a Sakura y Naruto frente a Hinata. Intercambiaban miradas confusas de lado a lado. Algo acababa de romperse y ninguno de ellos sabía qué—. ¡Me largo!

—Hinata, espera —pidió Naruto comenzando a seguirla.

—Sasuke-kun… —llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Por qué… por qué estaban ustedes dos…? —no se atrevía a hacer la pregunta.

—¿Por qué estábamos solos y todo eso? —preguntó obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de ella—. Porque Hinata es mi amante.

—¡¿…?! —el _qué_ se enmudeció en sus labios y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetando su rostro, que comenzaba a empaparse en lagrimas.

—¿Acaso no es eso lo que querías escuchar? —ella levantó la mirada y el estaba hincado frente a ella—. Estoy en lo cierto, ¿verdad? Era eso lo que querías que dijera.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a querer escuchar semejante cosa?! —exclamó enojada apretando la tela del vestido que llevaba.

—¿Entonces porque insistías en hacer esa pregunta? —él frunció el ceño y ella volteó la mirada—. ¡¿Por qué diablos entonces sigues haciendo este estúpido interrogatorio que no lleva a nada?!

—¡Porque tú nunca me dices nada! —le respondió encarándolo.

—¡Nunca te digo nada porque como acabas de hacer obvio, tú sigues sin confiar en mí! —golpeó su frente con el revés de su mano derecha y se sentó en el suelo, desviando su mirada levemente a donde se encontraba la otra pareja, aunque no lograba escuchar nada—. ¿O vas a negarlo? —ella no respondió nada.

—¡Hinata detente! —le pidió sujetándola del brazo, obligándola a darle la cara, y hubiese preferido no hacerlo al encontrarse con dos ojos perlados empañados y dos grandes surcos sobre sus rosadas mejillas, hechos por las lagrimas.

—Déjame —pidió bajando la mirada, aun con su brazo apresado—. No deseo hablar contigo en este momento.

—Hinata… —esas palabras, nunca se imagino escucharlas de ella—. Solo, no entiendo que está pasando, ¿qué hacías con Sasuke?

—¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy? —preguntó sin elevar la mirada, secando con su mano libre y mucha torpeza las lágrimas atascadas en sus ojos—. ¿Con que clase de basura me estas comparando en este momento?

—No te estoy comparando con nadie —dio un paso al frente y ella dos atrás—. Sé perfectamente a que te refieres, y yo jamás pensaría algo malo de ti pero…

—¡Pero lo estas insinuando, Naruto! —gritó furiosa chocando miradas.

—Hinata escúchame —pidió al verla sacudirse para soltarse.

—Sakura… —susurró Sasuke sujetando sus rodillas.

—No quiero… —el silencio hizo presencia, ninguno de los cuatro hablaba, ninguno de los cuatro se movía. De pronto el viento helaba y resonaba con fuerza. Su vista estaba nublada aún por el alcohol, pero su pecho dolía demasiado para pensar—. Naruto-kun…

—Dime, Sasuke-kun… —respondió ella sin mirarle a los ojos

—¿Hinata? —la esperanza de arreglar las cosas se abrió paso en su alma.

—Yo creo que las cosas se nos están escapando de las manos… —dijo Sasuke.

—Tal vez nos hemos apresurado a las cosas… —dijo Hinata.

—No quiero ser una molestia en tu vida… —dijo Sasuke.

—Estoy cansada de serlo… —dijo Hinata.

—Siempre siendo la causa de tus pesares… —dijo Sasuke.

—Y tus dilemas… —dijo Hinata.

—Creo que ya es suficiente… —dijo Sasuke.

—Debes estar cansado de soportarme… —dijo Hinata.

—Así como yo estoy cansado de estar discutiendo… —dijo Sasuke.

—Porque eres la persona que amo, y pelear no era lo que quería… —dijo Hinata.

—Lo que yo quería era estar a tu lado, por siempre… —dijo Sasuke.

—Por eso cuando me pediste matrimonio, me sentí tan feliz… —dijo Hinata.

—Y cuando dijiste que sí, me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo… —dijo Sasuke.

—Pero no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo… —dijo Hinata.

—Y tú parece que tampoco quieres estar a mi lado… —dijo Sasuke.

—Supongo que esa es la razón de que desconfíes tanto de mí… —dijo Hinata.

—Y sí no confías en mí ahora, que solo soy tu novio… —dijo Sasuke.

—No quiero imaginar cómo serán las cosas una vez que sea tu esposa… —dijo Hinata.

—Es por esto que… —dijo Sasuke.

—Aunque mi pecho duela y mis ojos lloren… —dijo Hinata.

—Prefiero que acabemos con esto aquí… —dijo Sasuke.

—Tú seguirás por tu camino… —dijo Hinata.

—Y yo por el mío… —dijo Sasuke.

—Porque, prefiero acabar con las cosas así… —dijo Hinata.

—Antes de que termines pensando algo peor de mí… —dijo Sasuke.

—Peor de lo que ya piensas ahora mismo… —dijo Hinata.

—Lo siento Sakura… —dijo Sasuke.

—Pero aunque te amo más que a mi propia vida… —dijo Hinata.

—Y estaría dispuesto a darla por ti sin dudarlo… —dijo Sasuke.

—No puedo seguir de esta manera… no, en realidad… —dijo Hinata.

—No podemos seguir de esta manera… —dijo Sasuke.

—Te amo… —dijo Hinata.

—Mucho… —dijo Sasuke.

—Pero es mejor así… —dijo Hinata.

—Cuídate, por favor…—dijo Sasuke. Se acercó a Sakura y besó sus labios, dejándola con la boca abierta y grandes lágrimas en las mejillas. Se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a los otros dos.

—Hasta luego, Naruto-kun… —dijo Hinata. Sintió la mano del rubio resbalar sobre su brazo, pero cuando intentó decirle algo, ella lo besó. Un casto y cálido beso, como la primera vez que probó sus labios, así lo sintió él.

—Hinata… —susurró a la nada cuando ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él.

—¿Te acompaño a tu casa? —preguntó el azabache acercándose a ella, quién no hizo más que sentir entre sollozos.

—Por favor… —susurró caminando delante—.

—Hinata… —llamó el rubio, y cuando ella había avanzado lo suficiente su amigo volteó a verlo.

—Es una persona honesta —Naruto le miró con el entrecejo arrugado—. El tipo de personas de quien no se debe desconfiar.

—¿Acaso estas buscando pelea? —el azabache negó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Hinata.

—Naruto… —susurró Sakura tras del rubio con el rostro empapado—. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —el rubio solo trago saliva y bajó la mirada.

—C-creo que… —sintió sus ojos nublarse—. N-no habrá boda…

—No… —musitó inaudible la pelirosa cayendo al suelo desmayada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No, no lo estoy —contestó sonriendo entre lágrimas la que esa noche había sido su compañera de copas.

—Lo siento, todo esto ha sido mi culpa —se disculpó bufando pero ella negó.

—No, he sido yo quien te pidió acompañarme —sonrió con pesadez, sin ánimo alguno, la sonrisa mas falsa que había mostrado en su vida y cruzó de nuevo en otra esquina—. Sí quieres ve a descansar, ya falta poco para llegar a mi casa.

—No, después de lo que me dijiste, no te dejaré ir sola —ella sonrió agradeciendo el gesto.

El resto del camino, estuvo lleno de silencio.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_Esperó les haya gustado jeje. Gracias al único comentario xD y pues… al final si fui de compras e.é pero aquí aun es jueves! Que conste! Jaja. Falta hora y media para que sea viernes, así que estoy a tiempo(¿ xD_

_Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capí, no sé qué día pero bueno, espérenlo que llega tal vez el domingo XD_

_Besos~~~~_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hollow! ¿Cómo están? :3 Yo ando más feliz que cochino en fango =D estas fechas me ponen más hiperactiva de lo normal e.é así que ando dando saltos y retumbando por toda la casa como una loca XD, además, me corté el pelo D: a la mitad del cuello :3 y ahora tengo que secarlo, plancharlo y secarlo (en ese orden x.x) cada que lo lavo para que tenga forma, si no lo hago parezco una gallina poncha, ¿han visto una? Yo no, pero mi cuñi me dijo que parecía una gallina poncha cuando me vio con el pelo recién lavado xD._

_Bueno, no los aburro más, vamos con la historia :3_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**Los Celos Son La Manera Más Idiota Y Descabellada Que Se Tiene Para Demostrar Que Se Ama A Una Persona, Porque Para La Persona Por La Que Sientes Celos, Es Simplemente Una Señal De Desconfianza.**

o

O

o

—B-buenos días —escuchó una voz a su espalda y despertó.

—Buenos días, Hinata —respondió al saludo dándose la vuelta.

—¿T-te sientes mejor? —el azabache asintió y se incorporó tomando asiento sobre la cama y asintió levemente con la cabeza—. Qué bueno —dijo dejando ver una de sus tímidas sonrisas.

—Disculpa por causarte tantos problemas ayer —Sasuke sujeto sus rodillas e intentó levantarse y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza y hacerle caer acostado de nuevo.

—N-no debes disculparte —aseguró—, tampoco intentar moverte demasiado —advirtió lo ultimo con tono maternal, levantando las ropas que habían quedado esparcidas en el suelo.

—Aun no puedo creer lo que paso —susurró, siendo escuchado por la ojiperla, que colocó todo doblado en una mesa.

—Y-yo tampoco, me cuesta creer que Kou-san te atacará de esa forma por no reconocerte bajo la capucha —se le escapó una risita nerviosa y se sentó en el borde de la cama frente al ahora herido Sasuke Uchiha—. A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado sigue cuidando de mí como cuando era niña.

—No me refería a eso —frunció el ceño y volteó la cara.

—¿T-te refieres a que logrará tomarte por sorpresa? —preguntó sonriendo—. A mí también me cuesta creerlo.

—No, Hinata —se incorporó una vez más, teniendo cuidado de no sobre esforzarse—. Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando.

—¡Lo sé! —confesó, ante la estupefacción del Uchiha—. Pero, es un tema que no quiero tratar en este lugar.

—Entiendo —dijo calmado, dando un vistazo al lugar en que se encontraba.

La mansión principal del clan Hyuuga, un clan lleno de ninjas de elite con cierta tendencia a creerse superiores que cualquiera que los rodee, lo peor es que en ocasiones _son_ superiores a quienes humillan y ofenden, manteniendo siempre la elegancia que caracteriza su posición en la aldea. En cierto modo entendía el porqué de su comportamiento, pues él en algún momento también fue parte de un clan poderoso y reconocido, y aunque su apellido siguiera siendo reconocido, ya no había nadie más que él en su clan.

Fue eso lo que lo llevó a querer casarse con Haruno Sakura, una chica que le había profesado amor toda su vida, alguien que no se negaría a ninguna petición suya, alguien que podría darle hijos y rehacer su familia. Bueno, debía admitir que no era solo por el clan, al menos, solo fue así en un principio.

Pero fuera de todo, él podía entender el que Hinata callara y le pidiera guardar silencio. Estaban en ese lugar, donde seguro alguien los escuchaba, porque aunque pareciera que en esa habitación -donde lo habían acogido la noche anterior a causa del ataque sorpresa del vigilante personal de Hinata- estaban solos, estaba completamente seguro de que alguien podría estar escuchando, queriendo saber el porqué de que llegaran juntos, el porqué de que Hinata lo hubiese defendido, el porqué de que ella no hubiese llegado acompañada de Shino o Kiba, lo cual era más razonable y común.

De todas formas ella le había contado lo que ocurría, lo que le estaba carcomiendo el alma a cada instante, pensando en que podría y que no podría hacer, que estaba atrapada como un ratón en una trampa de queso. No tenía a donde ir, la habían atrapado y no la dejarían escapar, estaba presa en su propia casa, ella se lo aseguró, entonces, solo le quedaba apoyarla en algo que nadie más podía saber, y que se había atrevido a contarle en un intento por deshacerse de sus problemas por unos minutos.

—Sasuke-kun —el silencio se esfumó y el levantó la mirada—. Tranquilo —enarcó una ceja confundido—. E-estoy segura de que Sakura-san ira a buscarte, hablarán y hará todo lo posible por arreglar las cosas. Así que no debes preocuparte, porque todo va a estar bien entre ustedes, y en una semana, como se había acordado, estarán dando el _Sí_ felizmente en el altar.

—Hmp —su monosílabo fue la respuesta a la explicación de la chica—. Lo sé —la encaró por un instante, sus ojos negros, mirando fijamente a los blancos de ella—. Sin embargo, parece que tú no estás esperando que Naruto vuelva —ella bajó la mirada rápidamente.

—E-es mejor así —aseguró levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta—. Yo realmente, creo que es mejor dejar eso así —se sujetó del marco y haciendo un gran esfuerzo esbozó una amplia sonrisa—. En el armario del baño hay ropa de caballero, estoy segura de que te quedará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó sonriendo de lado, esperando encontrar ropa del padre de Hinata o alguna persona de contextura diferente a la suya, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—Esta fue la habitación que usó Naruto-kun durante el tiempo que mi familia cuido de él tras la guerra —sonrió y salió de la habitación sin decir más nada, dejando más pensativo de lo normal al azabache.

Bajó las escaleras despacio, no había prisa alguna, solo debía ir al mercado por unos recados para su abuelo, le había pedido específicamente a ella que fuera, y no podía negarse a aceptar una orden suya, como haría cualquiera de su clan. Suspiró aliviada al atravesar la última esquina que le permitiría divisar la puerta principal de la casa. Bajó del tatami, dispuesta a ponerse unos zapatos para salir, y dejar en su lugar, los de caminar sobre la fina madera interior.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y sus ojos también.

—¡Hinata! —el estruendoso grito se podría haber escuchado a kilómetros de distancia—. ¡Tenemos que hablar Hinata! —retrocedió, no esperaba encontrarse en su puerta a Sakura, se bajó descalza del tatami y la empujó fuera de la casa, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Pasó los seguros que prácticamente nunca se usaban en la puerta y sin ponerse nada en los pies corrió a toda velocidad, buscaba el refugió del que nadie podía sacarla; su habitación.

Estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación en que se encontraba Sasuke y la abrió de golpe, encontrándose al joven Uchiha con un pantalón puesto, y secándose el cabello para ponerse la camisa que había dejado en la cama. Sin entrar, y respirando entre cortada por la carrera, habló entre jadeos.

—¡Ti-Ti-Tienes que… irte… Sa-Sakura —Sasuke la miraba confundido, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer preguntas, ella sintió una figura acercándose hacia la ventana, y no cualquiera, pues reconocía la presencia de esa persona, y sin decir nada, Hinata lo empujó dentro del armario más cercano—. ¡Na-Na-Na-Naruto-kun! —exclamó con las mejillas coloradas por la carrera escaleras arriba y el susto que le había dado encontrarse a Sakura en la puerta de su casa.

—Hinata, de verdad quisiera que hablemos… —susurró pausadamente acercándose a ella, quien no se despegaba de la puerta del armario, relajándose un poco, solo cuando notó que Sasuke había ocultado su chacra y su presencia tanto como podía.

—N-no deberías estar aquí —aseguró empujándolo de vuelta a la ventana.

—Era la única forma de que lográramos hablar —se dio media vuelta quedando frente a ella y tomó sus manos con delicadeza, con la misma delicadeza que había tomado ambas manos, juntándolas entre las suyas aquella ocasión en que le había pedido ser su novia—. Sé que sí te busco en las calles u otras partes me vas a evitar. Sé que no puedo colarme a tu habitación, pero sé muy bien como colarme por la ventana a esta, sin que me descubran.

—Debes irte —dijo soltándose del agarre para retroceder hasta caer sentada en el borde de la cama, luego de haberse chocado con ella.

—No lo haré, no hasta que hablemos —aseguró sentándose a su lado.

—Por favor, vete —pidió apretando las sabanas aterrada. Tenía miedo, tras lo que había pasado la noche anterior no quería ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría sí descubría que Sasuke había dormido en su casa. Era cierto que había tomado la decisión de dejar todo con Naruto ahí pero, tampoco deseaba que la ira no le permitiera escuchar explicaciones, o que pensara mal de ella—. Te lo ruego, vete —dijo lo último reteniendo un sollozo en sus labios.

—¿Hinata-sama? —escuchó el llamado tras la puerta, y segundos después esta se abrió— Hinata-sama, es de mala educación dejar a sus amigos en la puerta —le aseguró aquella niña, muy similar a ella, pero idéntica a su padre.

—Ha-Hanabi-san —susurró rendida, tras ella entró Sakura y sintió que su mundo se estaba derrumbando.

—¡¿Por qué me tiraste la puerta en la cara, Hinata?! —exclamó enojada, sin siquiera darle importancia a la presencia del Uzumaki. Por su parte Hanabi, solo le saludo con una sonrisa y se retiró.

—N-No fue mi intención —aseguró—. Me has tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo—. Respiró hondo, tenía que sacarlos a ambos de su casa, o por lo menos de la habitación inmediatamente—. ¿A qué has venido?

—Ayer, te fuiste con Sasuke —comenzó—. Fui a buscarlo a su casa pero no estaba ahí, además no había indicios de que hubiese pasado la noche en su casa —aseguró bajando la mirada—. Pensé que… tal vez sabrías donde ha ido —Hinata negó inmediatamente.

—No lo sé —dijo intentado mantener la calma.

—¿Segura? —preguntó la pelirosa con una triste sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Estás completamente segura de querer negarlo, Hinata? —¿estaba atrapada? Eso parecía, era como sí Sakura supiera que él estaba ahí, pero no sabía porque, tal vez simplemente la acusaba de conocer su paradero y no decirlo.

—E-Estoy segura —dijo con voz trémula levantándose de la cama—. Por favor vete de mi casa —pidió calmada y volvió la mirada a Naruto—. T-tu también, Naruto-k… —ahogó la última palabra, sintiendo que era una especie de lazo invisible que la unía a esa relación que estaba culminando.

—Pero, Hinata-chan… —inquirió Naruto, pero se detuvo en su ruego al ver a su compañera de equipo con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados caminando hacia el armario.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos. Estaba acabada. Volvió los ojos a Naruto, estaba temblando, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y él, él solo miraba fijamente el interior del armario, con la boca abierta y la mirada los puños apretados.

Sakura por su parte miraba decepcionada a la persona dentro, él estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, algo de ropa le había caído encima y tan solo se la sacudía a los lados. Solo llevaba puesto el pantalón y tenía el cabello mojado, claramente acababa de bañarse. No le daba la cara, pero sentía la fuerte mirada verde recorrer todo su cuerpo, desde los pies hasta el cabello, alguien más lo miraba y por un momento lo encaró.

¿Decepcionado? No, Naruto no estaba decepcionado, estaba herido, maltrecho, decaído, anonadado, _celoso_, sentía celos de que mientras él se había pasado el resto de la noche pegado a una botella de sake, por segunda vez _su_ _mejor amigo_ fuera el centro de atención de la mujer que él quería. Ya había ocurrido una vez, mientras el imaginaba y aseguraba estar enamorado de Sakura, ella solo pensaba en _su mejor amigo_ y ahora, que estaba con alguien de quién aseguraba estar completamente enamorado, alguien que lo había querido siempre, que lo había apoyado y nunca había temido de él, entonces terminaba encontrándola de esa manera, sin siquiera saber cómo explicar las cosas. Solo sabía que de nuevo, Sasuke le robaba a la persona que él quería. Él no era, _su mejor amigo._

—Sakura… —susurró irritado, esperaba una descarga de insultos y reproches pero solo vio un par de lágrimas correr en su rostro, y luego, sin decir nada, ella se retiró. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y salió corriendo de la habitación sin decir nada. Inmediatamente reacciono, se levantó y corrió para seguirla, ignorando la mirada acusadora de Naruto—. ¡Sakura espera! —ni Hinata ni él, escucharon nada mas después de eso y ninguno de ellos habló.

—Na-Naruto-kun —susurró entre sollozos, con las mejillas abarrotadas de agua salada y el cuerpo tembloroso, esperaba un grito, histeria pero no recibía nada, él solo la miraba, como si tratase de entender algo que ocurría, algo completamente ajeno a ella, pero que a la vez la incluía.

—Debo… irme… —musitó y dio un par de pasos en dirección a la ventana.

—¡Naruto-kun! —gritó reteniéndolo de la mano derecha.

—Hinata… —¿dónde había quedado el _chan_ que siempre usaba con ella? Esa forma cariñosa con que la llamaba, con ese tono infantil que sabía usar perfectamente—. Yo… tenías razón… esto… tu y yo… no sé en que estaba pensando —su sonrisa, estaba sonriendo pero, parecía dolido, parecía afectado.

—Na… —un beso sobre sus labios le impidió seguir hablando.

—No debes explicar nada… supongo que te busqué cuando ya… era demasiado tarde… porque ya no me querías… por eso… por eso insistías en ir posponiendo la boda… una y otra vez… yo… disculpa, por favor —tras decir eso, él desapareció por la ventana, dejando tras de sí, solo una gota de agua salada.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Bueno, llegamos al final de otro capítulo. Les quiero confesar algo, estoy haciendo lo imposible porque las fiestas no interfieran pero, es difícil resistirse a tus vecinas si son como las mías XD. Llegan de pronto a la casa diciéndome "hay fiesta en tal parte" y yo… me da tanta vergüenza rechazarlas :$(¿ xD. Pero aquí esta, y trataré de actualizar todo antes de fin de año :') aunque sea un capí de cada una :')._

_**Reviews:**_

_**sakkuharuu: **__Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review :')._

_**Lilipili: **__Sorry por dejarte esperando ayer D: hubo un amanecer gaitero cerca de mi casa y wuju! Me hice amiga de los músicos y waaaaaa tengo el número de un pianista hermoso(¿ x lo siento uwu pero aquí ta hoy. Me alegra que te gustara y no te digo que va a pasar, porque sería mucho spoiler(¿ xD. Pues se supone que era doble… no diré de quien fue la idea ni porque hasta su debido momento, pero sí, era doble u.ú. A mi si me gustan, me parecen lindas si las dos parejas se tienen gran aprecio *-*._

_**MaiVegeta: **__Jajajaja no seas cruel xD, yo no odio a Sakura, me cae bien, solo que Hinata me cae mejor(¿ aunque te entiendo, tampoco me gusta verla cerca de mi Naru-sexy-to u.ú xD. Sí, pobre Hinata u.ú pero ahora es que les falta sufrir a los tres WAJAJAJA xD._

_**MissTsuki01:**__ No entendí a que te referías con el cómo, cuándo y por qué XD pero me hizo gracia xD. Y no, nadie esta mas impactado que ellos, créeme, y ahora es que faltan IMPACTOS! Por recibir(¿ xD. Si quieres te echo agua pa' que se te pase el shock xD. Y pues deja de esperar que ya llegó xD._

_**Nuharoo:**__ OOOH! Gracias por pasarte por esta también. Me alegro que al final te pasaras y te gustara, a mí me gusta mucho en lo personal, escribirla es divertido porque pienso: ¿Cómo haré sufrir a las lectoras esta vez? Okei no XD. Pero es divertido, imaginar las reacciones en este tipo de circunstancias, es cool. En un principio la pensé AU, pero, luego, analizando bien todo, me gusto mas como quedaba en el mundo ninja, mas adelante descubrirás el porqué :3._

_**Tenshirbk:**__ Ya ya ya! Ya lo seguí! No grites(¿ xD._

_Bueno, nos leemos al siguiente capí, no les doy fecha, pero probablemente sea en el transcurso de la semana :) _

_Besos~~~~_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hello! ¡It's me again! xD_

_Como veo que el fic tiene muy Buena recepción de parte de los lectores, y eso me emociona bastante, he decidido traerles un nuevo capítulo, mientras recobro inspiración para continuar mi fic: __**La luz perdida de su mirada**__. Así que aprovechen. De hecho, como este es de capítulos cortos, haré el esfuerzo por traer un capítulo en medio de la actualización de un fic y otro. Ejemplo: actualice: __**Quiero conocer a tus padres**__ el día 23 de Diciembre, hoy actualice__** Collision of worlds**__, y en realidad tenía ese capí desde ayer, pero no sé sí se fijaron que no se podía actualizar :'(. Volviendo al tema, volveré a actualizar hoy __**Quiero conocer a tus padres**__, luego actualizaré __**La luz perdida de su mirada**__¸ y así mientras recupero los archivos que perdí TwT para poder actualizar __**Misión romance.**_

_Bueno, no los distraigo más, lean :*_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO****4:**

**El Silencio Es Mucho Más Cruel Que Cualquier Insulto, Cualquier Palabra Hiriente O Incluso Más Doloroso Que Cualquier Verdad. Porque Cuando Hay Silencio Tu Corazón Deja De Latir Y Se Vuelve Imposible Escuchar Lo Que Te Dice.**

o

O

o

—¿Hinata? —apretó los ojos con intención de seguir durmiendo—. Hinata despierta, son las seis de la tarde. Que problemática.

—No quiero —se quejó apretando su rostro contra la almohada. Quien le hablaba se acercó a su oído, manteniendo sus manos en los bolsillos y despacio le dijo:

—Estas soñando cochinadas con Naruto, ¿verdad? —susurró y ella se volteó completamente roja—. Era broma.

—¡Shikamaru-san! —gritó con lágrimas en los ojos saltando para abrazarle por la cintura.

—Quieta —dijo él y ella se detuvo inmediatamente—. Siéntate —señaló la cama y ella se sentó adoptando una buena postura—. Saluda —y ella sonrió diciendo:

—Hola, Shikamaru-san —el estratega sonrió de medio lado y sacó un caramelo de su bolsillo.

—Buena chica —dijo acariciándole la cabeza y metiéndole el caramelo en la boca.

—¿Vas a seguir tratándola como un perro? —preguntó una segunda voz entrando a la habitación.

—¡T-Temari-san! —exclamó sonriente. La rubia se acercó y saco de su espalda un cintillo con orejas de gato.

—¡Hola! —saludo sonriente y le puso las orejas en la cabeza—. Creo que parece más un gatito lindo.

—¡C-Chicos! —exclamó sonrojada—. ¡N-No soy su mascota! —se quejó cruzándose de brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de las orejas.

—No te las quites —pidió la rubia.

—Ya déjala —el Nara se acercó y tomó a Hinata de la mano—. Entiendo que estés ocupada y estresada con lo de la boda, pero tengo una torre gigantesca de papeles en mi oficina que no puedo llenar porque deben ser revisados por tu personalmente.

—¡L-lo siento! —se disculpó aún con las orejas en la cabeza.

—Vale, vale —suspiró y comenzó a caminar, sin soltarla, obligándola a seguirlo, y siendo ambos seguidos por una sonriente Temari—. Vamos entonces, haces eso y te dejo libre de nuevo.

—Pe-Pero —intento quejarse pero se detuvo y dio un salto al sentir que la rubia la tomaba desde atrás y le ataba algo en la cintura—. ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Que haces?!

—Para completar el atuendo —levantó un pulgar y guiñó un ojo. Hinata vio de reojo la cola e intentó arrancarla, pero su mano libre fue apresada y ambos la arrastraron fuera de casa con los accesorios de gato.

o

O

o

—¿Puedo entrar? —El rubio se dio la espalda en el escritorio y sorbió por la nariz.

—Adelante —respondió sin dar demasiada importancia a quien tocaba.

—¿Podemos hablar? —el rubio se mantuvo inerte desde su asiento y se encogió de hombros.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Sasuke? —preguntó sin verle a la cara. El azabache entró y tomó asiento frente al escritorio, dejando unos papeles sobre la mesa.

—De trabajo, de la aldea, del concejo, de la academia, del hospital, de los campos de entrenamiento, de la reestructuración de los refugios en la montaña de los rostros… —siguió enumerando labores que debían tomar en cuenta en aquel momento y estaban explicitas en los documentos que había llevado—. También quisiera hablar de un tema un poco más personal.

—No tengo nada personal de que hablar contigo —respondió cortante. Sasuke suspiró y se levantó, caminando hasta rodear el escritorio y quedar frente a Naruto.

—De hecho sí —Naruto apretó los posa brazos dispuesto a girar la silla, pero un pie presionando la silla en medio de sus piernas lo detuvo—. Tenemos que hablar de lo que ocurrió esta mañana.

—No quiero hablar de eso —respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—Si te incumbe, porque trata de Hinata —aseguró el azabache metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros.

—De hecho no, porque como ya debes saber, ella ha roto conmigo y no quiere verme —desvió la mirada hacia la aldea al recordar la escena de la mañana— pero deberías estar claro al respecto, después de todo, tú amaneciste con ella.

—Sí, amanecí en _su casa_ —hizo énfasis en las dos palabras y suspiró agotado. Explicarle a Sakura había sido una tortura, pero Naruto era aun mas cabeza dura que cualquier mujer—. Pero solo porque ese tal Kou me noqueó desprevenido cuando llegaba a acompañar a Hinata.

—Te he dicho que no es mi problema.

—Ella me llevó a la habitación esa en que nos encontraste, cuidaron de mí en la noche porque quedé inconsciente ya que todos mis canales de chacra fueron cerrados, y cuando desperté esta mañana, ella había ido a la habitación a disculparse —suspiró y cerró los ojos recordando todo—. Cuando Sakura llegó se aterró de que me encontrara ahí y se enojara más, así que actuó por impulso y me encerró en el armario.

—No me interesa —susurró el rubio.

—¡Dobe! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Teme! —gritó Naruto levantándose a toda velocidad, tomando a Sasuke del cuello y recostándolo contra el borde de la ventana.

—Compórtate idiota, eres el Hokage, ¿lo olvidas? —Naruto frunció el ceño y lo empujó más hacía afuera.

—¡A la mierda con eso! —sonrió de lado con un brillo horrible en sus ojos—. Cuando viví en esa casa, más de una vez ese Kou me noqueó y selló mi chacra. Sé que en este momento no eres capaz de siquiera moverte bien.

—Es cierto, ¿y qué? —miró de reojo hacía la ventana—. ¿Vas a arrojarme desde aquí?

—No —lo soltó y dio un par de pasos atrás, recostándose al escritorio—. Aunque ganas no me faltan, pero en este momento estás en desventaja y no soy un cobarde.

—No, eres un idiota —Naruto frunció el seño y Sasuke suspiro cansado—. Oye, lo que te dije, es de verdad.

—Aja —dijo sin ánimos, se sentó y mirando al escritorio tomó uno de los documentos y comenzó a leer.

—Hablo en serio —advirtió.

—Sí, sí —dijo desinteresado, mientras seguía releyendo el mismo párrafo.

—No ignores lo que te digo.

—Aja.

—Naruto, hablo en serio.

—Como digas.

—Me estás haciendo enojar.

—Lo sé

—No estás entendiendo nada, ¿verdad? —Aseguró aguantando una risa en sus labios—. Has leído el mismo párrafo como diez veces.

—¡Cállate! —exigió y siguió con la ardua labor.

—Ya, ya, iré por Hinata —dijo levantándose de su asiento.

—¡No! —gritó el rubio reteniéndolo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el azabache y Naruto lo hizo acercarse y mirar debajo de la mesa.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —gritó el pelinegro mientras Naruto lloraba.

—Es deprimente, lo sé —se agarró la cabeza y se encogió en el asiento.

—Dobe, aunque no se casen Hinata es la segunda persona que puede tomar ordenes en el concejo —el rubio asintió—. Y Shikamaru se irá en dos semanas a Suna a cumplir con su trabajo de ser parte organizador de los exámenes Chunnin —el rubio asintió—. Y cuando eso ocurra, tendrás que trabajar directamente con ella —el rubio asintió—. Y ahí si estas mal, porque nadie puede suplirla, si Shikamaru no está, es ella quien toma las decisiones finales entre los miembros del nuevo concejo —el rubio asintió—. Así como cuando tú no estás Shikamaru y ella toman las decisiones —el rubio asintió—. Además que solo ella tiene la paciencia suficiente para explicarte y traducirte los documentos unas 20 veces hasta que entiendas.

—Teme… —susurró con el entrecejo arrugado.

—¿Acaso no tengo razón? —el rubio asintió—. De todas formas ella vino a trabajar hoy.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el rubio sin levantar demasiado la voz, solo lo suficiente para que Sasuke escuchara.

—Sí, vi cuando Temari y Shikamaru la arrastraban por la aldea disfrazada de gato —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿De gato? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sí, a mí también me pareció raro pero por alguna razón, desde que Shikamaru y ella comenzaron a llevar la cabeza del concejo, la trata como su mascota —el rubio asintió—, y Temari apoya la situación.

—Vas a seguir hablando de Hinata hasta que te vayas, ¿verdad? —el azabache asintió y el rubio suspiró rendido enterrando su rostro en el escritorio.

—Mejor recoges las botellas y las tazas de ramen, sí viene y encuentra todo eso… —el rubio asintió y al juntar sus manos en un sello dos clones aparecieron.

—Ya saben que hacer —dijo sin levantar el rostro del escritorio y los dos clones se pusieron en acción.

—Deberías hablar con ella —Naruto negó desde la mesa—. Tú no sabes porque ha deshecho el compromiso.

—Claro que lo sé, lo ha hecho porque soy un idiota que se tardo demasiado en buscarla —aseguró sin levantar la mirada.

—Te equivocas —miró hacia la puerta y se levantó—. Debo irme. Pero recuerda, Naruto, habla con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y solo te advierto que tienes dos días.

—¿Tarde? —levantó el rostro—. ¿Tarde para qué o por qué? —Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Eso te lo debe decir ella, no yo —aseguró y abrió la puerta girando el pomo—. Me voy, tengo que llevar a cenar con Sakura, llevo dos minutos de retraso y donde me tarde demasiado seré decapitado.

—O castrado —el acabache por instinto agarró su entrepierna tragando grueso y Naruto rió.

—De hecho, esa opción también es posible, mejor me doy prisa —Ambos rieron y Sasuke le miró con una arrogante sonrisa de las suyas—. Sí necesitas ayuda…

—¡Largo! —Gritó Naruto lanzando un libro, Sasuke se agachó y por la puerta recién abierta salió disparado el libro—. ¡Hi-Hi-Hi-Hinata, ¿estás bien?!

Sasuke se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa y en ese estado desapareció en un poof. Shikamaru se acariciaba la frente con el seño fruncido, soltando su típico _que problemático_, Temari miraba la escena luchando por no reírse y Hinata estaba inconsciente en el suelo tras recibir tremendo golpe en la frente.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Antes de la nota, los invito a leer mi reciente oneshot:__** Tu adiós fue el inicio de mi locura. **__ Es un KakaMei (Kakashi y la Mizukage) no sé ustedes, pero me gusta esa pareja xD es rara pero me agrada, me parece sexy. Sí lo leen, me encantarían sus opiniones. Solo búsquenlo en mi perfil :3_

_**Bueno ahora sí, la nota:**_

_Wajajajajaja, este capítulo, ha sido raro xD. Lo sé! Pero es que escuchaba "Stay, Stay, Stay" de Taylor Swift y esa canción me mata de risa, así que el capítulo término medio gracioso. Sé que más de un está horita: WTF por lo de las orejas de gato, pero en el siguiente capítulo aclararé porqué Hinata es la mascota de Shikamaru xD y también les mostraré la reconciliación de Sasuke y Sakura… _

_Sí, ya se conciliaron ellos dos… _

_Sería una lástima… _

_Que alguien… _

_Decidiera…_

_Volver a pelearlos…_

_WAJAJAJA (¿ XD_

_Okei ya, dejaré de ser tan cruel… Naaa… No lo haré :P._

_Siguiente capí: Será más SasuSaku :3_

_**Reviews:**_

_**MaiVegeta: **__Yo también casi lloro u.ú… Lástima que yo lo escribo, se que ocurrirá y por tanto no acabo de llorar(¿ xD. Sí! Trato de usar las fiestas a mi favor! Pero es difícil pensar con alcohol en las venas u.ú Igual me esfuerzo xD. Espero te gustara este también xD._

_**MissTsuki01: **__Conmigo funcionó xD. A mí también me dio penita, pero mira, ya Sasuke habló con Saku (aunque aún no les digo que paso wajajaj) y Naruto le dio de golpe a Hinata con un libro, sería una bonita disculpa, tomando en cuenta como es él(¿ okei no XD, pero si la van a seguir regando u.ú, me gustaría poder evitarlo… pero no tengo el control D: lo tienen mis manos(¿ xD sorry, y está bien —le avienta agua helada—. ¿Mejor? xD_

_**Nuharoo: **__No puedo evitarlo u.ú te juro que intento no ser cruel, pero es difícil(¿ xD aunque si funciona no veo por qué cambiarlo xD. Sí, esas fiestas ¬¬ estúpidas fiestas que te hacen perderte en el alchol xD. Aquí también pasa xD apenas hoy fui a terminar de comprar las cosas para mi look del 31, es tradición en mi familia que las mujeres usemos vestidos esa fecha y me faltaba comprar los accesorios D: Cuídate tu también! Te quero~~._

_**Lilipili:**__ Sí, es verdad, son un clásico, no se pueden dejar de lado así por así xD. Tranquila, yo me cuido x anda fiestea que estamos jóvenes y la navidad pasada no las cagaron los mayas XD._

_**HiNaThItHa.16241:**__ pues sí, pero ponte en su lugar! Llega Sakura de la nada y ella teme que Sasuke se meta en líos por su culpa, solo que al final los armó ella misma XD. Pobre xD. Si, si, tranquila que poco a poco se va a ir arreglando todo =D, solo achántate un pelo xD. Sí, así son mis vecinas, pero las amo aunque me sonsaquen xD. Felices fiestas a ti también!_

_**sakkuharuu: **__aaaaawwww que linda! Me alegra demasiado que pienses cosas tan lindas de esta historia *-* esas cositas la llenan a una como escritora! Y es por ese tipo de reviews que corro a actualizar u.ú! feliz navidad a ti también! Besotes!_

_**Be Crazy: **__Jajajajajajaja me mató tu review! Demasiado natural xD! Está buenísimo! A mí también me gusta el drama *3* Nada mejor que el drama XD. No te preocupes por eso, no me importa si es cuenta o invitado para responder a los reviews :3! Y sí lo haces pues mándala, sí me llama la leo y hasta te dejo review =D_

_**Dublealfa:**__ Pues sí, son cosas que pasan, pero en esta historia pasará de todo, no solo drama, también comedia, cosas raras, ya verán, todo será raro xD te lo prometo como que me llamo Paooly! xD. Pues no entendí bien lo de la reacción de Naruto pero, la verdad, no quería que fuera algo así como que: Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito, le corto la cabeza, le saco lo de adentro y mmm que rico gusanito (has escuchado esa canción xD). Quería una reacción diferente, por eso comienza a encajar eso del retraso de la boda, como buscando una razón y da con que llegó demasiado tarde, pero claro, aun no echo el cuento de cómo se declararon y eso por eso no se entiende bien su reacción xD. Ya luego se entenderá mejor :3. Felices fiestas a ti también._

_**tenshirbk: **__Si gritaste! D: okei no xD y está bien, es mi culpa, lo acepto, pero no grites que lloro TwT xD. Mira, no demoré demasiado xD aquí ta el capítulo!_

_**Mitorolas: **__Sí, hay demasiado drama XD pero ya ves, también hay algo de comedia(¿ e incoherencias(¿ xD. Pero el drama volverá, de eso puedes estar segur . No estoy segura de que salgan con alguien más, al menos no por ahora. Ya luego sí verán algo que les va a sorprender muchísimo… pero no haré spoiler, aunque si lo quieres, envíame un mp y te spoileo(¿ xD. Es verdad, creo que el amor los odia a ellos dos. Me pregunto quién será culpable de que este fic los joda tanto u.ú! deberían quemar a la autora u.ú… okei mejor no la quemen TwT xD._

_Hasta el siguiente! Felices Fiestas a todos!_


	5. Capítulo 5

_¡Holas!_

_¡Aquí les traigo el capí nuevo, espero les guste!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**Cada Acción Recae En Una Consecuencia Y Cada Consecuencia Nos Empuja A Buscar Un Culpable De Lo Que Nosotros Mismos Hemos Ocasionado, Sin Querer Admitir Que Todas Las Cosas Que Ocurren En Nuestras Vidas Son Los Efectos De Cada Causa.**

o

O

o

—Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó desde el sofá individual, moviendo continuamente sus rodillas a causa de los nervios.

—Necesito que hablemos —contestó él, sentado al frente en el sofá grande.

—¿Sobre qué? —inquirió llevando un índice a sus labios simulando desconocer todo sobre el tema.

—No te pongas en papel de idiota Sakura que no estoy de ánimos —dijo cortante llevando una mano a su frente.

—Está bien, amarado —susurró.

—¿Pueden dejarnos a solas? —preguntó calmado a los dos adultos que le rodeaban en el sofá, una rubia de ojos verdes y un hombre regordete de cabello rosado.

—¡No pienso dejarte solo con mi hijita! —gritó el hombre apuntándole con los dedos índice y medio en el pecho.

—¡Fuera los dos! —está vez fue la voz de Sakura retumbando en los oídos de sus padres, que refunfuñando se retiraron de la estancia.

—Será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar —dijo calmado Sasuke observando a sus _futuros ex suegros_ asomados en el umbral de la cocina.

—Tienes razón —susurró Sakura levantándose y tomando un bolso de la mesa—. ¡Voy a salir con Sasuke! —gritó desde la puerta, antes de retirarse junto al azabache.

—Entonces… —susurró.

—¿Entonces…? —susurró Sakura, imitándole, pero con cierto grado de intriga en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo como una loca histeria de casa de Hinata? —la pelirosa se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —dijo con sarcasmo—. Tal vez debí unírmeles en su fiestecita privada.

—Sakura…

—Nada de "Sakura" con ese tono de papá regañón que usas siempre —se detuvo encarándolo—. ¿Acaso estoy equivocada por tener mis dudas al encontrarte semi-desnudo y solo en una habitación con ella? Y eso sin contar que te estabas escondiendo de Naruto.

—Tú no sabes cómo ocurrieron los hechos —se defendió tomándola de la mano y obligándola a andar, buscando esquivar las miradas que estaban sobre ellos.

—Pues explícamelo —pidió con sorna—. Además, ¿qué tanto vienes a preocuparte por lo que yo piense, sí ayer terminaste conmigo?

—Porque no quiero malentendidos —Sakura enarcó una ceja mirándolo de reojo—. Aunque ayer te dije que acabáramos con todo, tengo mis razones para no querer que pienses que es porque tengo algo con Hinata.

—Aja, ¿y por qué te importa eso? —el azabache suspiró y le apretó la mano.

—Solo no quiero que le eches más leña al fuego —dijo soltándola ya en un parque solos y tomándola de los hombros—. Escucha bien, porque lo diré una sola vez.

—Está bien —dijo asintiendo mientras era -prácticamente- obligada a sentarse en una banca.

—Ayer, luego de que discutimos, quería partirle la cara a alguien, me tope por accidente con Kiba cruzando cerca de la academia, nos gritamos y terminamos peleándonos, solo nos golpeamos pero muchas personas se acercaron a ver. Le dije que era un idiota e intenté irme pero se volteó para darme una patada en la espalda, obviamente sentí que lo haría y volteé a defenderme y me encontré a Hinata sosteniendo su pie en el aire.

»Le pregunté porque se interpuso y me dijo que no quería que el futuro esposo de una de sus pocas amigas fuera lastimado. Le dio alguna reprimenda a kiba y él se fue espetando insultos al aire. Me pidió que le dejara revisarme, que Kiba es su amigo y compañero de equipo así que en cierta forma era responsable de sus acciones.

»Acepté que me ayudara y así lo hizo, aunque no eran más que un par de rasguños sin embargo se esmeró en cerrar las heridas con su chakra y luego me aplicó algún ungüento raro de su familia que según ella, es muy bueno, y creo que sí porque ya hoy no sentía ninguna secuela de la pelea. Por alguna razón que aún desconozco termine acompañándola a comprar unas cosas que le había encargado su abuelo y luego de regreso a la aldea.

»Me preguntó sobre ti y estaba tan ahogado que comencé a contarle todo, sinceramente, Hinata es muy buena para escuchar, ahora entiendo cómo es que su relación con el idiota de Naruto ha durado, después de todo él nunca se calla, así que ella no debe hablar demasiado y me dijo que no le gusta mucho tener que hablar. Sin embargo, luego de un rato me contó que habían peleado, que habían dicho cosas que tal vez ninguno debió haber dicho. Le ofrecí mis oídos para escucharla esta vez yo a ella, aceptó y me invitó una copa.

»Hablamos de muchas cosas que no creí me atrevería a hablar con nadie, sin embargo, ella me entendió, porque ella también ha pasado toda su vida llevando en su espalda la carga que representa su apellido. Me desahogué con ella y ella conmigo. Al final me dijo que no fuera idiota y hablara contigo, que las cosas se arreglarían y tú estarías feliz, que ella realmente deseaba vernos feliz.

»Cuando le pregunté sí ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo con Naruto comenzó a llorar, no estoy seguro de sí fue porque estaba ebria o por lo que me confesó después, lo cierto es que cuando ustedes dos llegaron y ocurrió lo que ocurrió, la acompañé porque yo sabía mejor que nadie el estado en que se encontraba en ese momento. Cuando íbamos en camino a su casa, me preguntó sí intentaría arreglar las cosas contigo, yo le respondí que eso iba a depender de tu humor hoy.

»Me atreví a preguntarle sí hablaría con Naruto de lo suyo y lo negó por completo. Me dijo que en su caso no había vuelta atrás. A media cuadra de distancia de la puerta de su casa fui atacado de sorpresa por ese tal kou que era guarda espalda de Hinata cuando ella era niña, quedé inconsciente porque todos mis puntos de chakra fueron sellados, ella cuidó de mí durante la noche y me hospedaron en esa habitación.

»Subió temprano a ver cómo estaba, dijo que debía salir, de pronto subió corriendo y pálida, me dijo que debía irme inmediatamente, sin decir nada me empujó contra el armario y escuche la voz de Naruto. Oculté mi chakra tanto como pude pero igual me descubriste y ya lo demás lo sabes.

—… —no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándolo y asimilando toda la información—. No entiendo algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó tranquilo.

—¿Por qué Hinata-chan no quiere arreglar las cosas con Naruto? —preguntó golpeando su frente con sus nudillos buscando una respuesta.

—_Diablos… Le digo todo esto, y en lugar de preguntarme como quedan ahora las cosas entre nosotros, solo se preocupa por la relación de esos dos_ —pensaba, una vena se hinchaba cada segundo más en su cabeza y una sonrisa torcida se asomaba en su rostro—. _Al menos ya ha vuelto a llamarla "Hinata-chan"._

—Sasuke-kun… ¿me estás escuchando? —el azabache asintió con los brazos cruzados—. Tú sabes la razón, ¿verdad? —recibió otro asentimiento—. ¿Por qué?

—Eso, no es de tu incumbencia —dijo directo y cortante haciendo que la pelirosa se avergonzara.

—Lo siento, creo que estoy siendo algo irrespetuosa —bajó la mirada y luego volvió la vista a Sasuke—. Pero, entonces, lo de terminar con el compromiso, entre tú y yo, ¿es en serio?

—Sakura —llamó y ella fijó la mirada en sus negros orbes—. Cuando te dije que te casaras conmigo, te aclaré que quería compartir contigo lo que me quede de vida y además, ver nacer de ti a mis hijos —las mejillas de la ojiverde comenzaron a teñirse de rojo—. Esa decisión no estuvo, no está y no estará nunca en mis manos, la única persona que puede acabar con lo que hay entre nosotros dos, eres tú, mantén eso presente siempre —sonrió y Sakura se lanzó a él, aferrándose a su cuello.

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun —susurró cara a cara, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en el azabache, que solo se limitó a abrazarla para besarla—. Sasuke-kun… —dijo luego de unos segundos separándose del azabache, con el rostro completamente rojo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sonriendo con una extraña calidez, vista pocas veces en ella.

—¿Me… me ayudas a buscar el anillo? —el azabache enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cuál anillo? —preguntó calmado.

—Pues… pues, el que me diste de compromiso —dijo bajando la cara.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó torciendo la sonrisa de antes.

—Esta mañana lo tiré en el lago que está cerca de tu casa —el azabache se levantó y comenzó a caminar, con los puños apretados, la quijada presionada y los ojos cerrados—. ¿A dónde vas?

—¡A buscar el maldito anillo! —Sakura dejó escapar una risilla y se levantó de la banca—. ¡Daté prisa molestia!

—Sí —comenzó a seguirlo, riendo de las maldiciones que soltaba el azabache entre dientes.

o

O

o

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó calmado volviendo a vestirse a la orilla del lago.

—Poco más de las dos —respondió Sakura acercándole las ropas dobladas.

—Tengo que ir a ordenar unos papeles —dijo terminando de ponerse la ultima prenda de ropa—. No se te ocurra volver a botar esa cosa.

—Lo siento —rió de nuevo al recordar todo el rato que le había tomado a su prometido encontrar el anillo.

—Cállate, molesta —besó sus labios y le tomó de la mano—. Vamos, te dejaré en tu casa.

—Sí —sonrió y caminó de su mano adentrándose de nuevo a la aldea, recorriendo las calles como la feliz pareja que según muchos solo aparentaban ser—. Sasuke-kun… —susurró Sakura halándole la manga de la franela.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó y siguiendo el índice de Sakura miró al frente.

—¿Qué es eso? —apretó los labios sosteniendo las ganas de reír.

—Parece Hinata —dijo Sasuke haciendo algo similar.

Efectivamente, se trataba de una Hinata, con cola y orejas de gato, paseándose a las dos de la tarde por la aldea, siendo halada por dos conocidos shinobis; Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari.

—¿Hinata-chan? —preguntó Sakura acercándose rápidamente seguida de Sasuke.

—¡¿Sa-Sakura-chan?! —gritó avergonzada, soltándose del agarre y ocultándose en la espalda de Temari.

—Hola, Sakura, Sasuke —saludó Temari, Shikamaru por su parte solo levantó la mano sin mucho esfuerzo ni interés.

—Hola —saludo la pelirosa en respuesta.

—¿Qué hay? —dijo Sasuke sin quitarle los ojos de encima al gato que se ocultaba tras la rubia.

—¿Qué onda con el traje de gatito? —preguntó Sakura riendo.

—A Temari le gustan los gatos —dijo Shikamaru, como sí se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo.

—Y-ya va-vamonos —pedía Hinata temblando y con el rostro completamente rojo—. E-es-esto es ver-gonzoso.

—Pero sí te vez bonita Hinata-chan —dijo Sakura con los puños al frente imitando a un gato.

—N-no —susurró por lo bajo la pelinegra.

—¿Acaso es un regalo para Naruto? —preguntó con picardía Sasuke, ocasionando que las dos mujeres rieran con complicidad, Hinata se sonrojará aún más y Shikamaru soltará su típica expresión.

—Que problemático —suspiró y agarró con una mano la cola del _gato_ para comenzar a arrastrarla rascándose la cabeza—. Nos vemos luego. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Hasta el rato —dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras Temari agitaba la mano siguiendo a Shikamaru y Hinata caminaba de espaldas con la cara gacha. Rendida.

o

O

o

* * *

_Pues se acabó :(… Espero que les haya gustado :3_

_Ahí tienen para quienes se preguntaban sobre la reconciliación de Sasuke y Sakura… Ojala que no se vallan a volver a pelear… porque sería una lástima uwu jajaja._

_Y bueno, debo las respuestas a los reviews, porque ando súper atareada hoy porque parece que me voy la otra semana a la playa, aún no es seguro pero bueno, estoy tratando de actualizar todo antes de irme :3._

_~~~Nos leemos~~~_

_~~~Besos~~~_


End file.
